The Snow Plow Show Episodes 2015
Here are the notes for the 2015 archive of The Snow Plow Show. Click on the highlighted date/title to view full details on an episode. 01-06-2015 - PLA Gingerbread Cookies: This show is sponsored by Buster Casey. Thanks for making me wait until a WEEK into 2015 to do a show, Buster! 01-09-2015 - Fire Pit: This show is sponsored by Casey Smith. Thanks, Casey! This show is chock full of apartment calls and nothing else. 01-12-2015 - Dancin Across The U.S.A. -Tombstone is the sponsor of today's abomination of Christ. Thanks for allowing us to post notes on cars that cause mass panic from ladies who think they're going to be stalked by people watching their cars because that's clearly the best way to stalk a lady, is to put a weird-ass note on her car. 01-15-2015 - Arf arf! Arf. Arf arf! Arf. - Here's a show fully funded and produced by Andrew Christiansen. It's Andrew's fault that I couldn't get a car ding answer during the voicemails. In today's show we call some more adopt-a-median businesses and I play a classic prank by me and Mr. Spessa. * If you think that Karma Chameleon phone commercial sounded insane, just wait until you see the video for it. * NEWS: Stoopit ladies think that rapists will leave a note on their car to let them know that they're going to be raped. * Goin' To The Dells by The Great Luke Ski 01-19-2015 - RBCP Has No Civility - Bryan Wolf is the sponsor of today's celebration of Martin Luther King Jr. Thanks for being so patriotic, Bryan! In this show, we call some more sheet music checkouts, some mortgage customers, and a few Yelp users. * That opening bit was from the internationally acclaimed 90's TV show known as Sliders. Everyone should binge watch that on Netflix. That's your homework assignment for this week. * Your other homework assignment is to hack a soda machine. Here are the instructions. * Bad Day by The Chipmunks 01-22-2015 - Bank Loan Customers - AussieJack grabbed me by my big stupid head and said YOU BETTER DO A LIVE SHOW TODAY BRAD! So I did. Thanks for the motivation, AussieJack! On this show, I take a job at a bank as a loan officer, and try to help customers refinance their mortgages. Thanks, John, for sending me all of today's phone numbers. * Today's opening is from the movie called The Jerk. * JagTV is doing car ding calls on his weekly show. Please help him out by leaving notes on cars that say, "Sorry I dinged your car. Please call me at 323-5 TWO 4-88 TWO ZERO. -Bobby" but don't make it all cryptic like that. JagTV's show is on Thursday evenings on Prank Call Nation. Listen tonight to hear brand new car ding calls! * Visit Darkstranger's chat room all day, every day. * Yes, I know I screwed up the "PORN" extension number. I'm dumb. * Social Engineering possibly by YT Cracker 01-26-2015 - Obscene Bank Phone Caller - Neonlikebjork couldn't be bothered to listen to the few live calls that I did on Prank Call Nation this morning, but she's the sponsor anyway. * Thanks for the cool opening of clips, John Mcabe! Click here to see the video he also made for it. * Hack answering machines like it's the 90's at 206-424-8422 * Obscene Phone Caller by Rockwell 01-28-2015 - Live Show With Morgan and Mistress Trainwreck - Today's show is a live show that you MISSED, all thanks to Mistress Morgan who said that I wasn't allowed to announce this live show because FUCK the people who don't hang out in the Prank Call Nation chat room all day like we do. In today's show we call some bank customers and pizza customers. * Magic by Olivia Newton John * Dashie's automated Lenny phone number is 206-456-0257. Transfer all telemarketer calls to it. * Jenny's New Area Code by Redbox and the Chilipeppers * Magic by whoever sang it in Ella Enchanted 01-30-2015 - Cactus? - Tony from Arizona is today's 1 Loko. Thanks, Tony! * Bitches Ain't Shit - Ben Folds Five * Today's intro is by Trevelyn at WeakNet * Welcome To The BotNet by TheN * Listen to the January 27th episode of Neon Nites to hear some new bank customer calls * Hot Karl - I Have Arrived 02-03-2015 - Don't Even Talk To Him - Today's episode is sponsored by Darnell. Darnell is the mother fucking SHIT. Today we call customers of our favorite cable company and our favorite bank. * Thanks, Douglas Tomkinson, for sending me a link to the Glory Hole Theme Park commercial. * Comcast changes a customer's name to Asshole Brown * Comcast changes customers' names to Whore and Dummy * Dashie's automated Lenny phone number is 206-456-0257. * Listen to Neon Nites to hear more bank call customers. * Go listen to Trainwreck's show 02-05-2015 - Ghost Rappy Gives Us Kisses - The Inferior Sibling Bryan Wolf wins today's sponsorship coin flip. Congratulations, Bryan! Today's special guest is Ghost Rappy, who is here to talk about his brand new album, Life In Ghost World, and his brand new book, How To Lose Weight The Larry Albright Way. * How To Lose Weight The Patterson Way * 15 seconds of Rappy's new glory hole song is on my Instagram. * Running From Your Dad by Bowling For Soup * Silent Unity will answer your prayers * Go watch Rappy's videos on YouTube * Follow Rappy on The Tweeters * Five Big Boners by Rappy McRapperson 02-08-2015 - Get It Out Of Here - This Acres-sponsored show includes a few bank calls, a few gym calls, some Yelp check-ins and Michelle tweets. * Sunshine Day by The Brady Bunch * Listen to that entire episode of Distorted View with the erotic cactus story * Words of wisdom from Michelle's Twitter * Bills Gates Revolution by MC Router 02-08-2015 - adioS Radio Shack - Today Devon Gladden is responsible for the fusion of three talented broadcasters, which are Carlito, Mistress Morgan and RBCP. This was a LIVE show, in which a fusion of ideas from the hosts and the listeners in the chat room were used to create lots of hilarity. We also talked lovingly about our memories of Radio Shack and the fusion planned between them and Sprint and how much better a fusion between Radio Shack and Amazon would have been. Fusion fusion fusion. * Thanks, Darkstranger, for providing the Pee Wee's Playhouse clip and the adioS image. * Here's John Oliver's goodbye video to Radio Shack * If I Get Locked Up Tonight by Eminem * Papa John's gives out Iggy Azalea's personal number * Shine Avenue by Emergency Pizza Party 02-13-2015 - Yet Another Tribute - Yashar Li has caused the stars to align this week so that not only one last tribute to our favorite dying electronics store could happen, but so that the new password of the week would be something we're all kind of familiar with. * Look at Bob Vance's Mixlr show reel and maybe you'll find the pre and post shows for today's show. * Post completely serious question on the Jonbenet Ramsey AMA, which will take place on February 21st, 2015. Thanks for the warning, Tombstone! * Learn more about the PLA/Jonbenet connection on our Richard Cardo page and ourBoulder News Frenzy page. * Long Distance Phone Company by Bob Rivers * Heisenberg by Bonecage 02-16-2015 - Presidents Day Foam Party - Chris Sharkey sponsors today's show that contains foam parties, a kidnapping, a deadbeat, Rappy shaming, and even a short car ding call. * Tarzan Boy by Baltimore * Laugh Track Matt and Zax called the last of the Radio Shack customers today. * Turn on the Prank Call Victim Clock tonight and let it haunt your dreams * JagTV & RBCP prank a car ding guy * Get a Z-100.3 The Gerbil t-shirt * Ask some questions on the Jonbenet Ramsey AMA * Lotion by Greenskeepers 02-20-2015 - Take A Running Jump - Today's episode is sponsored by MrFraser. I am passing full responsibility of the Jonbenet Ramsey murder over to MrFraser, who is now guilty of kidnapping and murder. Thanks, MrFraser! * What's My Age Again by Richard Cheese (He says "What the hell is ad?" earlier in the song.) * Jonbenet Ramsey AMA TOMORROW! * Visit Stupid Prank Calls to hear one of the Comcast pranks by Palindrome. * Read about pranksters trolling Comcast's Twitter feed for victims on Consumerist, onHuffington Post, and on elliott.org. * Ciencia brought Kathryn the Radio Shack manager some flowers, a cactus, and an apology card. If you can't see these images because you use Linux, here is a direct link to my favorite picture. * Prank Caller Fucks Shit Up At Circle K * Here's a recent hotel destruction prank that I was planning to read, but probably won't now since Circle K was more interesting. * Here's a link to the February 18th Neon Nites show, with ME as one of the co-hosts. * Here's a link to the February 19th Science! show, which had a bunch of gym customer calls. 02-25-2015 - Hour of Blah - Tony from Arizona is the sponsor of today's hour of blah! * The Postman Song by Stevie B * RBCP must be dead * The Jonbenet AMA is done. * James' captures from the AMA. * Angry consumer outraged by poor customer service in 1750 B.C. * Here's my own Babylonian complain to Comcast. * Listen to XYZ's Radio Shack show(s) - hopefully he'll put up the February 20th episode one of these years. * Here's another call from the Lindsay Lohan night - it's a call to Lindsay's brother. 03-02-2015 - What Do You Mean Ha Ha - Ben Kilburn is today's beloved sponsor. It's his fault that today's show is less than an hour. * That opening clip is from the movie The Day The Earth Stood Still. The old one, not the one with Will Smith's dumb kid. * Thanks for the intro song, Uncle Runkle! * Listen to the original "HA HA!" breaker call. * Listen to Legend do another one. * Here's RBCP doing the breaker thing. * Legend teaches a 7-Eleven employee to count to three * Legend has lots of YouTubez HERE and HERE. * Charge your iPads, Wisconsin residents! * In case you're not old, the Flip All The Switches song is a parody of Abracadabra by The Steve Miller Band. Sugar Ray's version is much better though. 03-04-2015 - Speaking In Tongues - Chris Sharkey is the sponsor of today's show where we call up some game store customers and then Carlito and RBCP do an evening show filled with haircut customers and Swap Shop users. * Hurry up and listen to the full 90 minute episode of RBCP & Carlito's show before it's removed from Mixlr forever. * Here's a link to Murd0c's confusing Twitter name. * Buy a Prank Call Nation t-shirt. * Buy PLA t-shirts. * Listen to the March 4th, 2015 episode of Neon Nites for a bunch of calls by Neon, Baz, RBCP and more. * Kid Icarus by Emergency Pizza Party 03-11-2015 - FedEx and Lunk Alarms - This show is sponsored by Meddle. This is a live show where I call numbers of FedEx customers that were sent to me by Casper. Thanks, Casper and Meddle! * Carlito's Sunday 3-9-2015 show - the birth of lunk alarm pranks * Look at the PCN archives for more - definitely listen to Dwight's 3/10/2015 show once it's up. * Trolling the lunk alarm IRL * Unhackable by Bob Ricci * phonewinnerZ.com * Gloria's Facebook - contact her about PLA poster ideas. * Who Stole The Soda Pop by Rappy McRapperson and Stayzodd 03-16-2015 - Happy Birthday You Little Slut - Rick from Ohio is the sponsor of today's show, where we bother yet even more FedEx customers, we talk to the new owners of Walter White's drug empire home, and we order some custom cakes. * Wow, what a difference! * Fans of Breaking Bad are throwing pizzas on Walter White's roof. * I think that old man called me "Jason" because of whatever random caller ID I used for that call. * Michelle likes to tweet. That for sure. * What Ya Gonna Do by Hearts Minus Sorrow 03-16-2015 - Hobo Houses - Michael Foster won today's raffle of being a sponsor for the show. Congratulations, Michael! You win nothing! In this show we pit hobo home owners with a beautiful mansion owner and we call a few customers from a hair salon. * Thank you for that new kickass intro song, Zeek Duer / DoorTie! * XYZ pisses off a lunk head. * Palindrome makes a PF employee yell "PLA GO AWAY!" * Palindrome makes a PF employee read the memo about us. * Brad's dumb Bell tattoo * Download Flip All The Switches for free on Bampcamp or Soundcloud 03-18-2015 - Supplemental Facebook Photos - Today's show is sponsored by Neonlikebjork and Mistress Morgan. They command me to remind you that Neon's show is called Neon Nights and it's on every Wednesday evening on Prank Call Nation and that you're a stupid hobo if you don't listen to it. In this show we call a couple bank customers and then a bunch of photo customers. * Listen to Neon's show from this evening where we get a customer to grunt on the phone with us just so the employee will set off the lunk alarm. You can hopefully find the March 18th show either on the Mixlr show reel or on the PCN podcast feed. The PF calls happen around the very end, but you should listen to the entire show of Craigslist and UK calls. * Larry the parrot dials a pretend phone and has a pretend conversation. Thanks for the link, Beckley C! * Play GTA 5 with other PLA weirdos * Talk to Gloria on Facebook if you want to be a part of the PLA poster she's making. * Help Rob T Firefly find a job! Read his blog entries here and here. 03-20-2015 - The Carlito and RBCP Homeowners Association - Here's a show with Carlito, RBCP, Dwight and JagTV, where we call residents of an affluent Texas neighborhood and make fun of their hobo houses, fully funded, sponsored, produced and directed by Ossi. All of the numbers called in this show were submitted by Tycoon. Thanks, Ossi and Tycoon! * I Just Called To Say I Love You - originally by Stevie Wonder, but that's not Stevie Wonder. * If you need to know what time it is, visit PCN's Prank Call Victim Clock * It's Going Down by Rappy McRapperson 03-23-2015 - You Have No Phone Calls - UtahKurt sponsors today's show where we call up people out of the phone book, impersonating the telephone company and letting them know that they don't have a phone call. * There is a phone mob tomorrow! Be watching PLA's Facebook or Twitter or IRC chat room for details. It starts at 7:00am Pacific / 10:00am Eastern. It probably won't last more than an hour. * A C-SPAN call-in show gets a Fresh Prince prank call * If you play Animal Crossing on Nintendo DS, here is a PLA shirt you can wear. There are 4 files... 1, 2, 3, 4. Thanks, Emily! * Lily Tomlin SNL Telephone company commercial * New York Telephone commercial outtakes * Visit Petty Pranks on YouTube for lots of incoming telemarketer prank calls. 03-25-2015 - Closing Prayers - Today's show is sponsored by Jason Bedford and includes Tuesday's phone mob, Gloria's evil call to a Hometown Buffet, a few random numbers left in my notes, and some closing prayers with Radio Shack employees. * Home Street Home - Let's Get Hurt (requested by Notdan) * Be watching PLA's Twitter and Facebook this coming Saturday around 6:30am Pacific / 9:30am Eastern for a radio station phone mob. Details will be given there and it will air on PCN's Mixlr. * Watch Compliance on Netflix for some wacky social engineering antics. * The Albany Project - Heritage Mall Blues * Radio Shack is selling your personal information to the highest bidder. * Did that Radio Shack employee really call a corporate office guy "dawg?" 03-28-2015 - Radio Phone Mobs and American Dick Tickler Calls - Rick Bollinger is fully responsible for bring back radio phone mobs for the first time this decade! Except that's a huge lie, it's really knkaku's fault. Thanks, both of you! * That bit at the beginning is from Police Academy. I love that old lady. * You can listen to the entire phone mob on Mixlr, including all the commercials, weather, commentary from me, and the 30 minutes of Saturday Morning cartoons I watched before it all started. * Watch your children, people! * Pressure by Swollen Members 03-31-2015 - Bottom Feeder - Today's crimes against humanity are sponsored by Kuraz. In today's show we yell at a strip club patron, fail at angering flower customers, and we talk to a lady who's proud to have lots of money. * Be careful on those BEEEECHES, everyone! * Thanks for letting me steal your prank call, Palindrome! * Mistress Morgan is super famous and in this music video. 04-01-2015 - 530 Was A Mistake To Call - Rand al Thor is responsible for this host dumping all of our hilarious punch lines on this AM radio show. Thanks a lot, Rand al Thor! * AM Radio by Everclear * Jenny's New Area Code by Redbox and the Chilipeppers 04-05-2015 - Happy Easter - Rhapsodyman2000 sponsors today's show where we say prayers with Radio Shack employees, ADT customers, and follow up with a few beauty salon customers. * Ameritech opening is from noveltyansweringmachine.com * Listen to the original haircut calls on Neon Nites * Michael Jackson used to prank call Russell Crowe * Follow The Rules by Rappy McRapperson 04-10-2015 - Watergate Reservoir - It's Darnell's fault that the first show of this week is happening on a Friday. Thanks, Darnell! * That opening song is Courtney Gears, from an old Ratchet & Clank game. * The Colossal Cave Adventure text adventure game can be played via telephone now. Call 919-951-0045 to play. Visit 610dearben.com for more information on it. * Chat with other PLA listeners by dialing 206-424-8422. * Or you can call the old Mojave phone booth number at 760-733-9969. * Here's tons of party lines you can call where you can be racist with like-minded individuals. * Listen to the prank call where a guy throws a couple of telephones into a deep fryer. * Read the Rules of Prank Calling before maiming anyone. * I Cannot Breathe In Your Atmosphere by Future Folk. 04-13-2015 - Vacation Winners and Spider Eggs -Thanks for sponsoring this show, Casey Smith! Today we're going to give away vacations and sell customer data to the Chinese government. * This show is worse than a creative voicemail message. * Here's the AT&T training program that stole my voice. * Here's a video for that trippy McDonald's commercial. * Space Worms by Future Folk is the ending song. Everyone, please get on Netflix and watch that movie. It's the best movie ever. I promise. If you hate it, I'll give you a free PLA sticker. 04-17-2015 - I Luv Boobies - Acres is the sponsor of today's live show where we attempt to help computer users with their problems, but fail as usual. * Ghostrappy's new album is out! Listen to it on YouTube or buy it on Bandcamp or buy it on iTunes. Visit his website at ghostrappy.com. * Play GTA 5 with us on PC. Join the PLA crew. * SONG: Real Big Dick by Ghostrappy * Listen to the April 16th Science Show and The Purge with JagTV. And don't forget to listen to The Art of Phone Larking tonight at 7pm Pacific. * Distored View is a fun show to listen to. It's similar to our show, only more x-rated. * Listen to Prank Call Nation * Listen to Mistress Morgan's Show Plow Aftershow. Here's part 1 and here's part 2. * Here's my love song to Radio Shack that I will never record. * Here's CountyKid's video of murd0c listening to my horrible story about him. * SONG: Glory Hole Tutorial by Ghostrappy 04-21-2015 - Collect Call Experiments - Jason Bedford fully supports collect call based scams and fraud. Thanks, Jason! * Opening music is the Ewoks cartoon theme song. * Buy a PLAcon 2015 lanyard and badge * Join the PLA crew on GTA 5 04-24-2015 - World of La La - Here's a live Friday night show where RBCP was forced at gunpoint by Jiad to fill in for The Art of Phone Larking. Tonight's numbers were supplied by a listener who provided a list of nearly 200 people in a swank neighborhood and the name of their homeowner's association. * Pop Goes The World by Men Without Hats * Listen to PCN shows on Twitch * Join the PLA RADIO GTA V crew * Cashmere Sweater by Nerf Herder * Man Meat by Shammers * Kiss Kaboom by Emergency Pizza Party * Such A Pity by Rappy McRapperson 04-27-2015 - The Monday Morning Sunday Show - Jeremy from Texas sponsors this show where we continue pestering neighborhoods that have a home owners association. 04-29-2015 - I Dont Think What You Talkin Bout - Rick from Ohio fully supports vetrans and disabled people. Thanks, Rick! This episode contains calls to home owners to demand that they install wheelchair ramps for their crippled postman, and has a few calls to fans of Todrick Hall. 05-04-2015 - Adult Afternoon Daycare - Thanks, Buster Casey, for causing the postmaster to have a heart attack. Your continued support is greatly appreciated! Today's show is mostly a live show, where the chat room gives me increasingly ridiculous ideas to tell residents as I continue to impersonate the post office. * Walking In The Sunshine by Roger Miller * Toothpaste for Dinner is a great comic. Read it. * Here's the snow plow comic * Watch the announcement for JIAD and RBCP's new prank show project * Here's a picture of the hidden Slurpee cups. Here's another pic of them. * Channel Zero by Can-I-Bus * Diseases Of Yore by MC Frontalot and Jonathan Coulton 05-10-2015 - Sunday Mother's Day Church Program - UtahKurt is a good Christian man who has sponsored this gift of a show from God himself. In this show we give all the members of a small church one common enemy. Me! * El Shaddai by Amy Grant * Grave Robber by Petra * Come Inside Me Jesus by Herpy Gerpy * Mom I Gave You AIDS by Rappy McRapperson 05-12-2015 - I've Got My Cact-Eye On You - Default Cecil's sponsorship has resulted in us discovering an amazing retired freestyle rapper in Paradise Valley, Arizona. In today's show we try to clean up the reputation of hidden cactus cameras and we get an update on the post office that hates cripples and blind people. * Arizona town hides cameras in cactuses * Here's the Fox News report on it * She's Not There by The Zombies (this video for it is awesome) 05-18-2015 - American Idol Wrapup Show - Tony from Arizona sponsors the best show of 2015. In this show we chat with some angry American Idol fans and we call up some people who left their personal documents on public library computers. * The opening song is by Reefer Badness. Visit his Soundcloud or you're a filthy communist. * Hurry up and join the PLA GTA 5 crew before Incogneetoe destroys it. * Watch the prank call animation thing submitted by Nappy Head Scribble. * Wish by Rappy McRapperson * Join the PLA Group on Facebook instead of subjecting me to your stupid friendship. 05-21-2015 - 1-800-CARROT-TOP - Today Neonlikebjork brings you the same prank call over and over and over for 2 hours straight, where we pretend to be the phone company and tell people we're changing their phone number. Thanks, Gloria, for this wacky idea. * Marvin I Love You * I just called a few AT&T reps and asked them for their employee ID numbers and they gave them to me with no questions. That guy was right! * Marvin, the Paranoid Android by Stephen Moore HI EVERYONE! Yes, I know there are a ton of shows missing from the bottom here. I think Wikia was having a problem with the size of the text I was trying to paste in here so I gave up. Make sure if you put in the details of a show, you create a new page for the details by clicking on the show date/title. Just keep a 1 or 2 paragraph summary on this page. -rbcp Category:The Snow Plow Show Category:Snow Plow Show